Nobuyuki Hiyama
Nobuyuki Hiyama (檜山 修之, Hiyama Nobuyuki, born August 25, 1967 in Hatsukaichi, Hiroshima) is a Japanese voice actor. During his free time, he likes to play card games and research Japanese history. Fellow voice actors joke that he bears a striking resemblance to the Japanese violinist, Taro Hakase. Hiyama professes that he was once an avid, loud drinker with a vivacious sweet tooth. As he is good friends and drinking buddies with Toshiyuki Morikawa (who calls him "Hi-chan"), he remarked they were a late night laugh riot at bars. For health reasons, he is recently cutting back on his drinking ways. The duo are known to frequently appear on radio shows together and even hosted live comedy events for their female fans called Omaera no Tamedaro!. Hiyama decided to become a voice actor after graduating high school and knew he had to move to Tokyo. However, because he was living on a low budget at the time, learning was difficult for him. Hiyama recalled living within a cramped one-room apartment, working part-time, and living on a daily 100 yen food budget. He attended classes offered at Tokyo Announce Academy and Tokyo Narration Performance Institute. After graduating from the second voice acting school, he gained his current affiliation with voice actor company, Arts Vision. He made his professional debut as a voice actor in the late eighties. Since he is a native of the area, he lists Hiroshima accent as one of his voice specialties. Early in his career, Hiyama played minor roles to incidental characters. His breakout role for popularity was Hiei from YuYu Hakusho. He became well known for playing various young, hot-blooded characters, but his wide vocal range has been used to voice a variety of characters within the entertainment industry. He is also known for his quiet, stoic characters like Yūshirō Gōwa in Garasaki, Demitri Maximoff in the Darkstalker series, or Veigue Lungberg in the Tales of series. Hiyama is aware that he has a lot of female fans due to his performances, so he always enjoys seeing their shocked expressions when his actual face destroys their perceived image of him. Works with Koei *Cao Pi - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Iguazu - Gotha Ismailia Seneki *Sha Wujing - Saiyuki: Journey West *Masamune Date - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Derby Musou *Masamune Date, Kennyo Honganji, Kotarō Fūma - Samurai Warriors series *Masamune Date, Kotarō Fūma - Warriors Orochi series *Hayato Kobayashi - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam; reprise of the theater edition of Z Gundam *Muruta Azrael - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn; reprise of his role in the anime *Gerhard - Angelique Maren no Rokukishi *Galdino - One Piece: Pirate Warriors; reprise of his role in the anime *Naomitsu Momoji - Geten no Hana (Yumeakari) *Young Link (Fierce Deity form) - Hyrule Warriors; reprise of his role in Ocarina of Time *Toshiie Maeda - Nioh 2 Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Gonen no En'' *''A-bu-na-i ♥ Neoromance'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hoshimi no Utage'' *''Neoromance BRAND NEW SUMMER'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale'' *''Sengoku Musou Gaiden Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden 2015 Haru'' *''Otomari de Sengoku Musou in Tateshina ~Date no Shou~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hanami no Utage'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Hiyama Nobuyuki no Animejyu episode 117'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi & Geten no Hana Yumeakari Special Namahousou'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' *''Geten no Hana Hotarumi no Utage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 5 with Geten no Hana'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled External Links *Arts Vision profile *Posing with Date Masiamune, Double Momoji Category:Voice Actors